


Deal With the Devil

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Reader deals with the aftermath of Hanzo striking down his brother. But they are not alone in piking up the pieces.





	Deal With the Devil

It had been almost an hour yet you still waited for Genji in the same place you always did: the gazebo that sat in the gardens before Shimada castle. He showed you how to sneak in and avoid the guards (which he had paid off, but he did not tell you this, for he knew you loved the sense of danger). But as much as you loved danger, this wait was making you uneasy. He should be here. He’s always here! Wrapping his jacket tighter around yourself, you prayed he would be here soon. As the minutes dwindled, so did your phone battery. You never turned it off, desperately awaiting a message from him. Just as you were about to give in and call him, angry yelling from inside the castle reached your ears. Your heart skipped as you recognised one of the voices to be Genji’s. The other was clearly Hanzo. You knew little of the older Shimada, only that he gave you a look of disgust whenever he saw you with Genji.

Between the shouts, you could make out the sound of clashing steel. It took a moment for you to place the sound, until it dawned on you it was sword on sword. Your heart stopped and you raced from your hiding spot, stumbling on rocks as you raced to the door. As you burst into the hall your world crumbled before your eyes. Genji was weary, soaked in blood, sword knocked to the far side of the room. Hanzo stood behind him, sword in hand.

“Genji!” you screamed.

He looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with you. Your heard shattered as you saw the fear and helplessness that filled them. Hanzo, however, was undisturbed by your screams. With a yell he swung the sword upwards, slicing the man you loved from waist to shoulder, going through him with enough force to slice the tapestry before him. Blood splattered across Hanzo as Genji fell to the ground at his feet. In this moment you didn’t even think. You ran to him, stooping to claim Genji’s sword as you sped over. As Hanzo went to deliver the final blow, his blade was stopped inches away from his brother by you. He looked up from the linked swords to snarl at you. You stared back at him with just as much anger.

“You want to kill him, you’ll have to go through me!” you growled, eyes blazing with fury. You had no idea how to handle a sword. Sure, Genji showed you a few tricks, but you could never beat Hanzo. But you were not going to give in.

“This is none of your concern. This is family business. I have my orders,” Hanzo snapped, putting more pressure on his sword, forcing yours down by an inch. Despite the pain in your wrists, you were not going to allow it to dip any lower than that.

“Family?” you breathed, “This is how you treat family? You’d kill your own brother because some old bastards tell you it’s for the good of the clan? There will be no clan left because of you, Hanzo! They will turn on you too and the only person who would have your back- who actually loves you- you just murdered!”

Hanzo’s face soften as it dawned on him what he had done. He straightened and dropped the sword. Once you knew it was safe, you dropped to your knees beside Genji, his blood immediately soaking into your clothes. He was gasping for air like a fish out of water, eyes unfocused as he struggled to stay conscious.

“Genji,” you sobbed, cradling his head, “Genji I’m here. I’ve got you.”

Hanzo took a step towards you, causing your attention to snap to him.

“Get away from him!” you screamed.

Hanzo stilled for a moment, speechless. A moment ago he looked terrifying with his brother’s blood smeared across his face, but now he looked terrified. A beat passed before he turned on his heels and fled. In the silence that followed, you cautiously turned Genji to hold his dying body in your arms. He struggled to breath, let alone speak, but he was desperate to tell you one last time. He could only mouth, “I love you” with trembling lips. You pressed your forehead to his, fat tears dripping onto his face. Your aching chest made it hard to breath, the weight of your world falling apart actually feeling as though it was crushing you. You weren’t ready to say goodbye. In all honesty, you never would be. But for it to end like this? Or maybe this was not to be the end.

Heavy footsteps, many of them, came bursting through the doors. Agents flooded the room, circling you, weapons trained on the both of you. You held Genji closer to you, shielding his body with your own. One agent, a tall blonde in a large blue trench, approached you.

“Doctor Ziegler? There’s been an incident. Prep for immediate response,” he said into his comm line as his eyes raked over Genji’s body. His blue eyes shifted to you. “It’s alright, we’re here to help. We’re going to do the best we can to save him, you have my word.”

“W-who are you people?” you sniffed.

“We are Overwatch.”


End file.
